Question: Gabriela eats at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$43.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$43.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$43.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$43.00$ $\$4.30$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$43.00 + \$4.30 = $ $\$47.30$ The total cost of the bill is $\$47.30$.